


Ihmisten edessä (In front of people)

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic of Sauli's point of view. Sauli can't sleep so he thinks.<br/>Sorry for my bad english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ihmisten edessä (In front of people)

Sometimes it all makes him think "What the fuck am I still doing here?". But where else would he be? He is in the right place here, with his love. He really hopes that this is forever, he hopes that nothing will separate them. Love is a funny thing, love is a honest thing, love is a feeling that no one can describe. But when it comes to love in front of people, in front of the cameras, love is hard.

"Sauli?" He hears a familiar voice whisper in the dark and he looks to his left where his lover watches him. He smiles to Adam, trying to convince him that he is fine.

"I'm just thinking... Go back to sleep Adam.." he whispers and kisses Adam's forehead softly. He watches as the black-haired singer slowly closes his eyes and falls back to the land of dreams, the land of hope. Sauli closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Adam.

Yes, Sauli gets jealous. He would like to have his boyfriend only to himself, but he has to share with the whole world. When Adam comes from work tired but happy, Sauli finally gets some time with his boyfriend, only the two of them. That's when Adam is all his. That's when Sauli can be selfish and stop sharing his boyfriend with others. That's when they are free again.

Adam is protective over Sauli. Sauli is Adam's, Adam is Sauli's. And Sauli feels the same about Adam. The whole world stares at Adam, the whole world talks about him, about them. They can't hide.

_Don't give up_  
 _It's just the hurt that you hide_  
 _When you're lost inside_  
 _I...I will be there to find you_  
  
 _Don't give up_  
 _Because you want to burn bright_  
 _If darkness blinds you_  
 _I...I will shine to guide you_

[-Josh Groban - You are loved (Don't give up) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGLSk3AVcUU)


End file.
